


not my day

by icantcontrolthewifi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantcontrolthewifi/pseuds/icantcontrolthewifi
Summary: Joshua just wanted to take a hot shower and sleep, but alas Jeonghan was stealing the bed space(omg I can't do summaries)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	not my day

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh this is my first work here! Enjoy !!!!

All Joshua wanted to do when he got home was just take a hot shower and sleep, but nope. Jeonghan was sprawled on their bed, looking all warm and cozy despite the cold weather.

Joshua went to take a shower and grabbed a random hoodie and shorts. He turned on the shower to the hottest setting and waited for it to heat up. After about 5 minutes, he thought the water would be hot enough and got in. The water would be hot right? Yeah no. It was freezing cold.

After his freezing cold shower, he went back to his bedroom, practically shivering and saw Jeonghan awake on his phone.

He lied down practically on top of Jeonghan to try and get some warmth.  
"Hi ther- oof."  
"The shower was freezing cold and now I'm cold." Joshua whined  
Jeonghan grabbed the blanket that was next to him and draped it over Joshua.  
"Does the blanket help?" Jeonghan asked  
"Sjovgycygk." Joshua said, but it was muffled by Jeonghan's chest.  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
Joshua nodded against his chest.  
Jeonghan stared running his hands through the latter's blond hair which earned a content hum. 

"Tell me about your day." Joshua asked  
"Why."  
"Because."  
Jeonghan started rambling about his day, getting the occasional giggle out of Joshua.  
"Han.."  
"Yeah?"  
There was silence for a moment before Joshua continued  
"Can you rub my back?" Joshua asked with a small voice  
"Of course."  
He brought his hand up and started slowly running his hand up and down Joshua's back.

He couldn't help but nuzzle farther into Jeonghan's chest for more warmth.  
"You're cute." He heard Jeonghan say  
"Shut up. I'm not."  
"Sure, whatever you think baby."  
He couldn't help but giggle tiredly at the pet name  
"Don't you want to sleep? We've been like this for like 20 minutes."  
Now that Jeonghan mentioned it, he realized how tired he really was.  
"Mmm sure."  
Joshua closed his eyes, feeling warm and content with his boyfriend cuddling him.  
After about 10 or so minutes, Jeonghan heard soft snores coming from the boy on top of him.  
"Night baby." Jeonghan said, before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this was, but thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated, but feel free not to!


End file.
